The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to a method and system for receiving geographical information about a location and authenticating the geographical information.
Wireless devices may now include the ability to access content and applications from content servers such as Internet web servers and other such information sources. In recent years, a number of service systems have been implemented or proposed to provide additional services to wireless devices based on locations relevant to the devices. For example, such a service could locate the nearest Automated Teller Machine (ATM), gas station, bank, police station or restaurant in relation to the relevant location.
Typically, the location relevant to the service is the location of the communication device. However, because a user is able to access a wireless device from any location, the location relevant to the service may not be the same as the device""s current location. For example, a user traveling from Midway Airport in Chicago may desire to know the locations of ATMs near his destination, rather than near Midway. Additionally, a typical user is likely to use the wireless device from one or more of the same locations over and over again. For example, the user may want information relevant to Midway Airport on the outgoing part of his trip, information relevant to his destination on a second part of his trip and then information relevant to Midway again at the end of his trip.
Currently, a user would have to input the location of Midway to find ATMs at Midway. Then to find ATMs at his destination, the user would have to input his destination. Then to find restaurants at Midway, he would have to re-enter the Midway location.
A method for providing location-relevant services based on a previously stored location that overcomes the disadvantages would be desirable.